Live and let go
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: AU, No yaoi/pairings,Friend, Drama, Family, Some Humor,Hurt/Comfort.After his parents die.Eight yr Kai is sent to live with his estranged Grandfather whom he's only met once before. Can Voltaire find any bond with someone he sees is almost just like him?
1. Don't hate me

Document Opened: 04/10/2010, 05:30pm.

Authors Note:  
I'm using Kai's age set from the manga. For some reason they put him  
a year older in the English anime. So he will be the same age as the others, who make an eventual appearance. But for now, he's eight.

This is a complete AU. And I am just making up a name for Kai's mother.  
I don't think she was ever named.

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade. Someone named Takao does.

* * *

The small child sitting in the back of the limo, with the tinted glass, stared up at the bright blue sky with a fierce glare. A suitcase sat to his right, a couple of boxes with his other things were in the trunk.

He was glad the driver didn't try and talk to him and left him to his silence. He hated it. The birds shouldn't be singing today and the sky shouldn't be so _bright_ with barely a cloud in the sky. It was too _cheerful_.

In reality he doubted he would ever be happy again; especially as the Hiwatari mansion came into view.

The car paused for a moment in front of the main, black iron gates, and he heard the driver announce their arrival.

Leaning his head a little to the right, he saw the gates go backward to open, emitting an eerie creak as they did so. That did nothing to help the frown stuck to his small face as they pulled up the drive-way only to stop again at the front door.

Without a word he unbuckled his seat-belt and reached for his suitcase. The boy was about to open the door but the driver had already done it for him and stepped aside the boy could get out.

"I don't need help to get out of a car." He spoke while looking up at the man with a slight glare.

However the man was used to such behaviour from his employer and remained un-phased. "I know that Master Kai but it is part of my job."

While the driver was opening the trunk, he just stood there. Not quite ready to face what was in that building, The last time he had seen his Grandfather was two years ago. And his dad and Grandfather had argued about something. His mother had kept him in another room away from what the arguing was about, but he knew it had something to do with him. About what, he didn't know. All he did know was that his father had been acting a little _different_ since then.

He shook his head sadly, he didn't want to think about them right now. Now, he had to go and see his Grandfather. A small part of him hoped his Grandfather wasn't mad at him for what had happened.

The driver glanced over to the small child who was still glued to the spot he was in earlier. "Master Kai, it is time to go in. Lord Voltaire is expecting you." The boy only nodded and walked to the door.

Before his hand could reach the old handle, it was already being pulled opened to reveal a young woman with brown hair that was evenly cut to the top of her neck. Her eyes were the same shade of brown as her hair and she bowed before speaking. "Welcome Master Kai. You may sat that down for the moment while I take you to your Grandfather." She put on a warm smile for the child while gesturing toward the small brown suitcase. Her heart held sympathy for the boy for what had happened.

He did as he was told and sat it to the right, out of the way of the door after he walked inside.  
"It's just down this way and my name is Raina if you require anything." He only shook his head again, not bothering with a verbal response. It wasn't as if the woman could bring his parents back from the dead.

Silently he followed the woman, refusing to hold her hand since the room was not far away. From what he remembered it had not changed. The hallway they took was to the left after walking in the mansion. The wood was smooth and shiny to the point where Kai could see some of his own reflection. A few old paintings of varying sizes adorned the walls and the floor, he noticed, was as shiny as the wall.

She stopped in front of two old doors, each with their own old but polished golden handle. "We're here." She spoke stating what Kai had already known. For once he decided against saying anything. Especially if his Grandfather could hear him. He still didn't know if the man was mad at him or not. He couldn't blame him if he was, it was _his_ fault they were gone.

Looking up at the doors, it only reminded him of why he was here.

"Send the boy in Raina. That is all." He heard his Grandfathers voice through a small black box on the right side of the right door. "Yes sir." Raina answered and pushed a red square button on the box.

Looking to her left she saw the child looking at the speaker with a slight hint of curiosity in his crimson eyes.  
"Remember Master Kai, if you need anything at all, let me know." She bowed after that and cracked the door enough that Kai could push it open himself. Once he was inside she pulled the heavy door closed and went off to take the child's suitcase to his room and to make sure it was properly ready for him.

* * *

Voltaire watched his young grandson walk with unease into the library. The child seemed almost cautious about approaching him. A small part of him could not blame the boy, he was an intimidating man. And the circumstances for his arrival were far from pleasant.

However Kai walked over until he was a few feet away from where Voltaire was sitting. Looking up, he met his Grandfathers gaze. He hadn't changed much either. "Grandfather." He spoke not knowing what else to say.

"Kai, you have grown a little since the last time I saw you." It was an obvious thing to say since he was still a child and would continue to grow and become stronger. But completely frightening the boy was the last thing he wanted right now.

For a moment the dual haired boy looked to ground, his bangs shadowing his face, he had to ask, he had to know. "Are you....are you mad at me for what happened?" He couldn't even look at his Grandfather for the answer. It was his fault. They _died_ protecting _him_.

Kai kept his eyes to the ground even as he heard his Grandfather stand. The blue haired child was expecting him to be angry, even back hand him like his father had once when he tried persistently to find out why he didn't seem to like Grandfather anymore.

For a few long seconds, he could feel the elders presence right beside him. He only looked up surprised when his Grandfather put his left hand on his head.

Voltaire did not look at the child nor did he remove his hand. The boy was far too young to know the truth behind what had happened. He would be surprised himself if Kai were to ever find out and forgive him. One of the reasons he never respected Susumu's decision to drop his right as heir.

"What happened was not your fault. But for the moment it would be wise for you to go to your room and get unpacked before dinner." His tone was neither caring or harsh but it seemed to be enough for Kai.

"Yes Grandfather." Voltaire removed his hand and turned to leave, he saw Raina on the other side. He couldn't hear what she said but it wasn't long before they left. Turning back to one of the many bookcases, He walked over to the one on the right of fireplace that was built into the wall.

He pulled down just slightly on a forest green book that had elegant golden Russian titling.  
The bookcase slid down to reveal a flourescent lit stone passage. As soon as he walked through, the bookcase returned to it's original position.

The only sound that could be heard was his own boots against the stone floor. He understood how Kai might have thought it was his own fault but he felt it best the boy believe it was a robbery gone wrong.

For now he had to go meet Boris and assure things were going on as planned.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Voltaire's not the villain, for once.  
And Raina is not a main ofc. Just a background character to fill a role.

Document Opened: 04/11/2010, 12:53-54am.


	2. Memory

Document Opened: 04/11/2010, 01:47am.

Authors Note:  
I know the first chapter probably didn't match the summary, but it was a set up chapter. Things will make sense over the next few chapters.

* * *

It was quiet as he walked from the bed where his suitcase lay open and back to the oak dresser where he was putting away his clothes.

The driver had already brought his boxes to the room by the time he made it up there.  
Raina had told him the basic layout and to never go into his Grandfather's office unless he had permission. Something else he saw as pointless since she pointed out the office on the way and it was clearly labeled. Why would he want to go into a room with something as boring as paperwork?

He shook his head to clear his mind of the thought as he put a folded blue shirt into the dresser. That being the last item from his suit case, he turned his head to the right where the two boxes were.

Slowly he walked over to the first box and pulled the flaps open. Crimson eyes widened and with shaking hands he pulled up what was at the top of the box.

He walked back until he felt the bed behind him and sat down.

In a golden frame was a photo just taken two months ago at a park they visited from time to time.

He remembered that day. It was a perfect Spring day. Bright blue skies, no cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

His father, Susumu, was on the left with a big smile on his face while his mother, Alonya, was on the right. At the time it was taken she was laughing while he was in her arms and looking up at her wondering what was so funny. He didn't find out until later that it was because of his father making bunny ears behind his head.

He clutched the framed photo to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. Unable to stop the tears that came down his face.

* * *

"Has there been any progress?" Voltaire asked while looking at a screen that contained footage from two nights ago when the murders happened.

Boris was sitting at one of the screens and typed a few keys before answering. "We're still working on it but I have a guess as to who ordered the hit. I should have the confirmation by Monday."

Voltaire made an 'hm' as acknowledgment he heard him. Thanks to his _connections_, he had been able to easily obtain copies of footage from the camera's at his sons shop and from a couple of other buildings from nearby.

"Report any findings immediately. Regardless of the time, this is our top project now." He looked at the other workers as he recieved an in sync "Yes sir!"

Boris could handle things here. For now he supposed he had better go check on his grandson. It was unfortunate the first time he met him was under such circumstances back then.

What was supposed to be a happy occasion turned for the worse all too quickly. Mainly because Susumu held objections for him to test Kai's mind capabilities. The boy was advanced for his age and he wanted to find out just how much. However, his son was set against it and soon words flew from them both and the last he saw of his son was him storming out of the mansion.

Voltaire shook his head as he left the library. When saw Kai earlier, he noted the boy had his mothers _peculiar_ two-toned blue hair and pale skin but had the fierce crimson colored eyes known in the Hiwatari line.

As he turned to walk up the stairs- he figured he would be able to test the boys capabilities soon enough. The funeral was Saturday, two days from now and after that he would give the boy a week before instilling the proper rules of the house.

He stopped in front of the boys room and wrapped at the thick wooden door. Voltaire's frown deepened as he did not receive an answer. Instead of knocking again, he turned the handle to let himself in.

Stepping in, he could see why he was not answered. Kai was laying face up on the bed, asleep, with something clutched to his chest almost protectively.

Without a word he left, Raina would wake the boy for dinner later. But for now, he had a few preparations to take care of.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Just to clarify, Voltaire's not a villain in this fic.

And 'Alonya' is a popular Russian name that may mean 'Torch'. I'll post the site I got it from in the next update.

Done: 04/19/2010, 05:08am.


End file.
